


Run in fields of time

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gay Bashing, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>coffeeandpencils prompted :</p><p>how abooouut the first time Kurt and Blaine walk the halls of McKinley High, just after Blaine had transferred? (Like, I mean, Blaine would be wary of atrocities after all he heard about the place from Kurt, like flinching every second for fear of a slushie and watching out for anything lurking behind corners and stuff trying to hide it from Kurt because courage damnit)?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run in fields of time

Serenading Kurt to tell him that he was transferring ?

In retrospect, it feels like a piece of cake compared to the overwhelming task of actually transferring to McKinley High.

 

Blaine had planned it the best he could, singing in the courtyard on a Friday so that he would start effectively on the following Monday and get the week-end to make sure he had the proper books - weirdly enough, some classes at WMHS used books he had used the previous year - and get to spend time with Kurt without him being passive aggressive to get him to transfer.

But now, standing in front of the entrance of the building - so different from Dalton’s grand entrance that it makes him dizzy with flashbacks -, Blaine can feel all of his memories flooding his mind and his senses.

Adding that to the more than cold reception he got from Finn - from Kurt’s own brother ! - and the not so far memory of a boy bigger than him pushing him against a metallic fence without any passerby batting an eye at the scene, Blaine feels like he’s going to run for the hills, or soil his pants.

Either way, it won’t be very glorious.

~ Dammit, Blaine Devon Anderson, man up and follow your own advice - Courage ! ~ he commands himself and straightens his shoulders, taking a step toward the doors.

"Blaine !"

He looks behind him as Kurt runs to get to him. He can’t help the smile that stretches his lips as Kurt hesitantly takes his hand and squeezes it for a brief - too brief - moment.

"I almost thought you were pulling my leg and that you wouldn’t be here" Kurt says, his eyes shining brighter than ever.

"I wouldn’t !" Blaine exclaims, holding one hand to his heart in a wounded way.

A group of Letterman jackets wearing boys pass them and Blaine does his hardest not to flinch - he visibly tenses, expecting … something ? A shoulder bump that would send him to the ground, a vicious slur, a godforsaken slushie to the face ?

But nothing happens, if you can except the look two of them give them and a vague sneer - but perhaps the poor boy’s face is stuck that way, who know ?

The day passes in a similar fashion : Blaine is super aware of his environment, slowing down when he approaches corners, looking ahead of the hallways and not walking too close to the lockers.

A jock walks by him when he gets his Maths book, a slushie in hand and Blaine squeezes his eyes shut, opening one eye when he hears him walking past him, still weary that it might be a manoeuver to get him.

During P.E., Blaine can’t keep the shivers that go through him when he sees the baseball bats in a corner - he used to love that sport, was pretty good at it actually, but he can’t look at them any more without going through a major flashback - and he tries to focus on Puck and Mike’s antics in a corner, warming up without listening to the Coach.

Mike catches him looking at them and makes even more of a fool of himself, on the verge of break dancing in the gym and Blaine looks down to hide his silent giggles.

All in all, his first day back in a public, known homophobic school goes pretty well.

But the only thing that really keeps the memories and the fears away ?

It’s when he’s walking side by side with Kurt, in awe of the man next to him.

Talking with Kurt, back when they were at Dalton, Blaine knew that his boyfriend would stand tall in the hallways, not ashamed of who he is and of what he represents inside these walls.

He knew that Kurt doesn’t act like he’s better and stronger than all of them, but to see it first hand ?

That’s a lesson in courage in itself.

So they don’t hold hands or make a big spectacle of themselves in the hallways.

But as far as he’s concerned, Blaine feels like the looks they exchange and the smiles they give to each other is worth all of the hands holding or smooches in the world.

And when Kurt’s fingertips graze his as they go back to their cars, Blaine feels like this is even better than getting French kissed in the middle of the courtyard.

Well, maybe not better - but it’s a close call.


End file.
